You're My Best Friend
by Always Hopeful
Summary: It is Minerva and Albus' thirtieth wedding anniversary. See what happens. Song fic and one shot! COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter or anything else.

A/N: Okay, this just kind of came to me out of nowhere, so I deeply hope that this turns out better than I think it will. Hope you guys like it a lot. Or even a little bit.

Minerva awoke one morning, very slowly. The sun shone brightly through her bedroom window, causing her face to appear angelic. Her long, ebony hair, which was spotted with grey patches, lay sprawled out on her pillow. She stretched in her usual cat-like manner before she realized that she was being watched by someone. She opened her eyes to find that her husband, Albus Dumbledore, was smiling and looking at her from a chair that sat by the bed. Minerva smiled and rolled onto her side so that she was facing him.

"Hey, you," she smiled. Albus leaned forward and began to stroke her cheek with one of his fingers.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said. He then laid a bouquet of at least two dozen roses next to her. "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you, Albus," she replied, smelling the flowers' sweet scent, but never taking her gaze off him. "Happy anniversary to you too." With that, she lifted herself up slightly so that she could kiss him. Albus met her halfway and was pleased to feel her lips on his.

_I never had no one_

_That I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

"I'm sorry we can't spend the entire day together, my love," whispered Albus sadly, regretfully pulling himself away from his wife of, now, thirty years. "But it is Christmas Eve, and it was your decision to be married on this date." He smiled as he remembered how beautiful Minerva had looked on that day thirty years earlier. Though, he always thought she looked ravishing, no matter what day of the year it was.

"I always wanted to be a December bride," replied Minerva.

"And what a beautiful December bride you were," smiled Albus, kissing her soundly on the lips again. They talked for a few more minutes before Albus had to leave to get to a ministry meeting.

"See you at lunch?" he asked.

"Only if you don't forget about the time again like you did last week, in which you stayed all day and barely made it until dinner," teased Minerva. Albus sighed. It was true, he had not been able to escape from the ministry for a whole day when he was only supposed to be gone for a few hours.

After he promised to be back as soon as possible, Albus kissed his wife once again and left for the ministry.

Ooooooooooo

The entire time he was there, Albus just could not seem to concentrate. His thoughts kept wondering back to Minerva. Then again, it was a very rare time, indeed, when his thoughts did not turn to his beautiful wife. Even in his dreams, she never seemed to leave him alone. And it was very hard for him to think of a time when he had lived without her. He did not even want to think of a future without her in it.

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of searchin'_

'_Till you walked into my life_

_It was a feeling_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone_

As for Minerva, she had a rather difficult time concentrating of grading her third years' essays on how to transfigure blackbirds into a feather duster. She just couldn't believe that she and Albus had been married for thirty years, already. They had been through an awful lot together. The time seemed to pass by so slowly, and yet seemed to have evaporated in the blink of an eye. 'Where has all the time gone?' she wondered.

Deciding that the essays could wait just a while longer, she placed them in the top drawer of her desk and replaced her quill in its ink stand. Then, she stood and tidied up her desk, even though it didn't really need it, and made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She hoped that she would see him there, though she tried not to get her hopes up. Still, she was more than slightly disappointed when she saw that he was still absent. But she didn't let it show, for there were still a few students left at the school, for whatever reason.

And as she began the meal, she began to think of Albus once again. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to the day they were married, thirty years before. It had been, without a doubt, the greatest day in her life.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

Ooooooooooo

That night, after what felt like an eternity of tiring work, Albus finally made it back to Hogwarts. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Cornelius Fudge was still the minister of magic. He would have thought after all that had happened in Harry Potter's fifth year he would have been gone by then. But no, he was still there.

Albus made his way to the private quarters he shared with his wife. He smiled as he rode his way up the steps that lead to his office. He would have a lot of making up to do since he missed both lunch and dinner. That was why he had stopped in at Hogsmede just before he made his way back and picked up a tin of Minerva's favorite cookies, ginger newts, and a single tiger lily. He knew that the tiger lily was her favorite flower.

He walked through the bedroom door and was instantly in the arms of Minerva. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, the items still in his hands. Then, Minerva pulled away and gave him her best glare under the circumstances.

"Albus Dumbledore, where on earth have you been?" she asked, not able to keep the smile off her face. Albus set the flower and tin on the table near the bed then turned and placed his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his middle and stared up at him.

"I am sorry, my dear. I swear I was on my way home to you when suddenly a flock of beautiful enchantress' began to fawn all over me. I told them it was flattering of them, but that I had an enchantress of my own. And I figured 'why would I want a siren, when I could be with the goddess of my dreams?'" With that, he kissed Minerva soundly on the lips. When they finally pulled apart, Minerva looked up and smiled at him.

"You shameless, shameless flatterer," she said. "What would my husband think if he came in and found me in the arms of another man?" Albus thought for a moment, then looked down at her.

"I'll simply tell him that he does not deserve you," he replied. "And I mean it. I really do not deserve you, my love. But for whatever crazy reason, you chose me instead of all those other men, many of which are closer to your age. And instead, you stand by me and believe in me, without much thought."

"Well, I do the same for you that you have always done for me," Minerva countered. "You've always been there for me, even as a student. And that is why I love you. I do believe I am the lucky one. And, I don't know what you remember, but I do believe that you were the one with all the callers, not me."

_You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

"You know, for a woman with so much intelligence and great observation skills, you have always failed to notice when others notice you." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, I can't very notice much of anything when you're around, now can I?" she smiled. Albus had by this time picked her up and was currently carrying her to their bed. "Especially when you are doing things like this." Albus laid her on the bed and sat next to her, stroking her face.

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And, oh, the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

"If this is all that it takes to get you distracted," smiled Albus after kissing her just under her chin. Minerva let out a gasp. "Then I'll make it a point to distract you as often as possible." Minerva smiled.

"Being the Headmaster and Headmistress, getting away is easier than most," she said, a wicked smile on her face. For the next several hours, they didn't talk, much less think about getting away from any duties.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh, we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

_Oh, yeah_

_You're my best friend._

The next morning, Albus woke to find that Minerva still lay there, sleeping. Once again, her soft features made him think of an angel. He smiled and for what was quite possibly the billionth time since he had married her, he thanked his lucky stars that he was allowed to know this perfect goddess next to him and all her sides, not just the stern Transfiguration professor known by everyone else. He loved her more than anything else in the world, and he knew that he would until the very day he died.

**THE END…**

A/N2: Okay, like I said, I do not know where this came from, but the point is that it did. So, I hope you like this. Enjoy! Always Hopeful


End file.
